102915 - Remembering and Revelations
05:15 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 17:15 -- 05:16 GG: AAISHA. 05:16 AT: ?? serios? 05:16 GG: THINGS.... WHAT.... I.... 05:16 GG: RECUPERCOON.... I..... SHE..... 05:16 AT: wait wait whats going on 05:16 GG: APOLOGIES..... 05:16 AT: ?? 05:17 GG: I. Mean. I. Need. To. Ask. For. That. First. 05:17 GG: That. Is. Where. I. Think. I. Need. To. Start.... I. Mean.... I.... 05:17 AT: ... 05:17 AT: have you 05:17 AT: have u broken scarlet's hold? 05:17 GG: Yes.... 05:18 GG: I. Can. Not. Even. Know. What. I. Can. Do. To. Gain. Forgiveness. For. What. I. Have. Said. To. You. 05:18 AT: s eriosserios no its fine its fine it was 05:18 AT: it was scarlet 05:18 AT: it wasnt u 05:18 AT: ive already forgiven u i 05:18 GG: It. Was. Not. Fine. Though.... Those. Words.... Those. Horrible. Words.... 05:19 GG: I. Will. Have. To. Apologise. To. Mr. Aesona. As. Well.... I. Have. Tried. To. Bring. Harm. On. Him.... I. Think. I. Recall. Even.... Accusing. Him.... Of.... I. Am. Completely. Disgusted. With. All. Thoughts. Of. That. DAMNED. WITCH. 05:20 GG: But. Ripping. Out. Her. Heart. Will. Have. To. Wait. 05:20 GG: Libby.... 05:20 AT: its okay!! serios! im sure nyarla will forgive u serios dont sleep she still has your derse body!! 05:20 AT: ?? what 05:20 AT: what about libby 05:21 GG: She. Was.... Delivered. To. My. Door.... By. Jack. 05:21 AT: ... 05:21 AT: she what 05:21 GG: He.... Did. Something. To. Her.... Her. Body.... So. Convulted.... Her. Arm.... 05:21 GG: I.... 05:22 GG: I. Do. Not. Know. How.... 05:22 AT: oh 05:22 GG: How. Did. He.... 05:22 AT: oh 05:22 AT: he uh 05:22 AT: um 05:22 AT: he came aft er 05:22 AT: m 05:22 AT: e 05:22 GG: ....WHHAAT? 05:22 AT: uuM 05:22 GG: I.... Was. Not. There.... I. Should. Have..... 05:23 GG: Wait. What. Happened? 05:23 GG: He. Came. After. You. 05:23 AT: no!! no he wouldve killed you!! i wouldve told u to stay away 05:23 AT: yes 05:23 AT: he's 05:23 AT: uh 05:23 AT: cheating 05:23 GG: .... 05:23 AT: and uh 05:23 AT: i can stop his cheating so 05:23 AT: so he came to kill me 05:24 AT: he DID 05:24 AT: he didisf 05:24 GG: Wait. What? 05:24 AT: li bby 05:24 GG: What. Do. You. Mean...? 05:24 AT: he 05:25 AT: he f roze time? 05:25 AT: an d down my thro at 05:25 AT: the 05:25 AT: umbrella 05:25 AT: :( 05:25 GG: How. Are. You. Expressing. This. Now? I. Do. Not. Understand? 05:27 GG: Are. You.... A. Ghost? My. Empress. I. Find. A. Means. To. Restore. You. Just. Wait.. 05:27 AT: no 05:27 AT: no uh 05:27 AT: he 05:27 AT: rewound it 05:27 AT: im alive?? 05:28 GG: .... 05:28 GG: He. Is. That. Sadistic? I. Will. Do. More. Than. Just. Evicerate. Him. Now.... I. Will.... I..... I. WILL.... 05:29 AT: NO 05:29 AT: youre not allowed 05:29 AT: NONE OF YOU ARE 05:30 AT: hell kill u all 05:30 GG: He. Will. Kill. Us. All. If. We. Do. Not. Fight. Him. It. Seems.... How. Did. Libby. Come. To. Be. As. She. Is. Now? 05:31 AT: she 05:32 AT: she died... to let me 05:32 AT: escape 05:32 GG: She.... Helped. You. Escape.... I. Will. Have. To. Than..... Wait.... Died? 05:32 AT: i didnt 05:32 AT: i didnt see ijust saw 05:32 AT: red 05:32 GG: She..... 05:32 GG: She.... 05:33 GG: Is.... Not. Dead.... 05:33 AT: !! 05:33 GG: I. Certainly. Thought.... But. Aaisha. She. Is. Not. Dead..... 05:33 GG: She. Is. Missing.... Much.... 05:33 GG: But. She. Is. Still. Breathing.... 05:34 GG: I. Had. To. Bring. Up. The. Recupercoon.... The. Water. Is. Still. Quite. Sealed. In. The. Lower. Section. Of. My. Hive.... Still. Quite. Hot. As. Well.... 05:35 GG: I.... Do. Not. Know. What. To. Do... 05:35 GG: I. Do. Not. Even. Know. How. She. Could. Even. Live.... 05:35 AT: i 05:35 AT: lorrea maybe? 05:35 AT: thief of life 05:36 GG: I. Do. Not. Understand. 05:36 AT: she 05:36 GG: I. Recall. Seeing. That. Title. Linked. With. Her.... 05:36 AT: brought me back 05:36 AT: in another t imeline 05:36 GG: What? What. Has. Happened. Since. I. Was. In. That. Horrible. Haze? 05:37 GG: When. Was. There. Time. For. Another. Timeline....? 05:37 GG: .... 05:37 GG: I. Did. Not. Just. Ask. That.... 05:37 AT: haha 05:37 AT: um youd have 2 ask 05:37 AT: me 05:37 AT: um 05:37 AT: sprite me 05:37 GG: Sprite.... You? 05:38 AT: yes 05:38 AT: libby's 05:38 GG: I..... See? 05:39 GG: Just. As. I. Feel. As. If. My. Head. Would. Be. Clearing. I. Feel. A. Great. Headache. Growing.... So. Much.... 05:39 AT: im sorry 05:39 GG: It. Is. I. Who. Is. Suppose. To. Say. Those. Words.... 05:39 AT: nono i 05:39 AT: shouldve stopped libby i shouldve 05:40 AT: stopped jack im sUPPOSEd to be ableto 05:40 GG: I. Have. Failed. To. Be. Loyal. To. You.... I. Failed. To. Protect. You. In. Two. Timelines.... I. Have. Failed. To. Support. You. As. I. Should. Have. 05:40 AT: no!!!! 05:40 AT: no i ordered you! in the other timeline not to!! 05:40 AT: and libby 05:40 AT: libby did what she did for me 05:40 AT: BECAUSE of you FOR you because scarlet had stopped you 05:40 AT: from doing it 05:40 AT: you didnt fail 05:40 AT: at all 05:40 AT: not in my eyes 05:42 GG: And. You. Did. Not. Fail. Either. Aaisha.... Libby. Had. Told. Me. That. Jack. Was. Suppose. To. Be. At. Full. Power. When. He. Entered.... You. Have. Only. Started. Your. Journey. To. Who. I. Always. Know. You. Will. Be. 05:42 GG: No. Hero. Slays. The. Beast. Before. Undergoing. Their. Training. And. Trials.... 05:43 GG: No. Ruler. Faces. Adversity. Without. Understanding. It. 05:45 AT: wish alternia thought like that 05:46 GG: I. Do. Not. Think. Alternia. Thinks. Much. Of. Anything. Right. Now.... The. Planet. Nor. Its. Inhabitants.... 05:46 GG: And. I. Do. Not. Think. Its. Survivors. Will. Think. That. Either. 05:48 AT: there wont be any 05:48 AT: unless Gl'bgolyb is laready dead 05:50 GG: There. Is. Us. Though.... And. Mr. Aesona.... Miss. Fenrix.... Miss. Liskar.... 05:51 GG: Everyone. On. The. List.... 05:51 GG: Though. I. Would. Prefer. The. Witch. Of. Debloom. Was. Not. Among. Them. 05:52 AT: how can i be empress to 12 trolls 05:52 AT: and 05:52 AT: ramira is the only one who can protect me from jack 05:52 AT: rn 05:52 AT: apprently 05:52 AT: im on a ship 2 her planet 05:54 GG: You. Will. Then. Not. Be. The. Empress. To. 12. Trolls.... Take. On. One. Burden. At. A. Time.... But. I. Believe. We. Will. Find. The. Way. To. Restore. Our. Race.... I. Believe. You. Will. Become. Who. I. Have. Always. Seen. You. To. Be. 05:55 GG: You. Have. Spent. Much. Time. As. The. Heiress.... You. Can. Choose. To. Wait. Longer. Should. You. Need. It. 05:55 GG: But. Also. Trust. That. You. Are. Stronger. Than. You. Know. 05:55 GG: Mr. Aesona. Already. Sees. This. 05:56 AT: yea he 05:56 AT: keeps telling me 05:56 AT: i 05:56 AT: i can wait 05:56 AT: then 05:56 AT: there were so many messages 05:56 AT: and 05:56 AT: serios scarlet scarlet has nyarla 05:56 GG: What? 05:57 GG: .... 05:57 GG: She.... 05:57 AT: on derse 05:57 AT: he hasnt slept yet 05:57 GG: How. Long. Has. He. Gone. Without. Rest? 05:57 AT: idk 05:57 AT: were trying 05:58 AT: to put teams together before he has to 05:58 AT: serios she still has your body too 05:58 AT: she 05:58 AT: :( 05:58 GG: I. Assure. You.... I. Will. Not. Let. Her. Take. Your. Matesprit. Like. She. Has. Taken. Me. 05:58 GG: And. I. Will. Not. Allow. Her. To. Take. Me. Again. 05:58 AT: if u hurt her vigil will kill you 05:58 GG: I. WILL. NOT. ALLOW. ANYONE. TO. SUFFER. THAT. IGDIGNATY. 05:59 GG: ((igdignity)) 05:59 GG: Let. Me. Worry. About. That. 05:59 AT: no 05:59 AT: i 05:59 AT: im gonna try talking to him 06:00 AT: were still in your tower 06:00 GG: You. Can. Try.... But. If. He. Is. Under. The. Same. Spell. As. I. Was.... 06:00 AT: well 06:00 AT: u were kinda easy 2 push around 06:00 AT: tb h 06:00 GG: ... 06:01 GG: I. Admit. I. Seem. To. Have. A. Failing. For. Being. The. Fool.... 06:01 AT: w ell scarlet 06:01 AT: made it a bit worse 06:01 AT: but u dO have a bad habit of 06:01 GG: I..... Can. Recall. Without. A. Reminder.... 06:01 AT: assuming everything is true 06:01 AT: sorry 06:02 GG: Only. Because. People. Should. Not. Waste. Their. Time. With. Falsehoods.... Though. I. Keep. Finding. That. People. Seem. To. Enjoy. Wasting. Their. Time. 06:02 AT: people rlly enjoy wasting their time 06:02 GG: Mr. Aesona. Being. One. Who. Likes. To. Waste. Time. A. Lot. When. It. Comes. To. Me. 06:02 AT: oh uuh 06:02 AT: yea 06:03 AT: that whole 06:03 AT: mess 06:03 GG: I. Am. Not. Angry. With. Him. At. This. Point.... I. Have. Much. To. Ask. For. In. Earning. His. Forgiveness. As. Well. 06:03 AT: im sure hell forgive u 06:04 GG: I. Will. Trust. Your. Word. On. That. 06:05 AT: :) 06:05 AT: do you tihnk 06:05 AT: ud be able to meet me on derse 06:06 GG: If. I. Have. A. Bit. Of. Luck. Scarlet. Will. Be. Asleep. When. I. Fall. Asleep.... I. Recall. She. Mentioning. Being. Tired. Often.... 06:06 GG: I. May. Be. Able. To. Sneak. Nyarla. Out. As. Well. If. That. Is. The. Case.... 06:06 GG: But. If. She. Is. Awake. 06:06 AT: okay 06:06 GG: I. Do. Not. Know. If. You. Know. This.... But.... I. Am. Not. Good. At.... Lieing.... 06:06 AT: no i kno 06:06 GG: .... 06:06 AT: u can just 06:07 AT: treat her like she's me? 06:07 GG: .... 06:07 AT: and if shes awake dont 06:07 AT: worry abotu nyarla 06:07 AT: i dont want to fight any of the twinks rn 06:07 GG: I. Was. Hoping. To. Never. Have. To. Under. Go. Every. Saying. Those.... I. Feel. Sick. Thinking. Of. How. Much. I. Was. Praising. Her.... 06:08 AT: it wasnt you!! it was scarlet forcing you 06:08 AT: just try to remember that 06:08 GG: But. It. Did. Not. Feel. Fully. Like. That.... She. May. Have. Hollowed. Me. Out.... But. My. Words.... 06:09 GG: I. Have. To. Again. Ask. Forgiveness.... I. Know. You. Say. You. Have. Forgiven. Me.... But.... I. Do. Not. Feel. As. If. I. Can. Ever. Redeem. Myself. 06:10 GG: I. Recall. Being. So. Angry. To. Hear. Words. So. Similiar. To. What. I. Said. To. You.... Sweeps. Ago.... 06:11 AT: ?? what words? 06:11 GG: .... 06:11 GG: Before. I. Ever. Went. To. You. There. Were. So. Many. That. Doubted. Your. Ability.... So. Many. That. Thought.... 06:12 GG: I. Hated. Hearing. How. They. Could. Disrespect. Someone. They. Never. Even. Met.... 06:12 GG: And. Then. They. Said. Something. That. Stabbed. At. Me.... Rumors.... 06:12 GG: Rumors. How. You. Knew. It. For. Yourself. That. You. Would. Die.... 06:13 GG: That. You. So. Believed. It. 06:14 AT: i 06:14 GG: That. Was. Why. I. Appeared. At. Your. Hive.... Why. I. Had. Expressed. How. You. Were. Like. The. Beginning. Of. So. Many. Stories.... Why. I. Swore. My. Allegiance. To. You. 06:15 GG: So. That. I. Could. Protect. You. From. Them.... And. To. Hopefully. Lift. You. Up. To. See. You. As. Someone. Who. Has. A. Right. To. Live. 06:15 GG: And. To. Rule. 06:16 GG: Yours. Was. A. Burden. Noone. Should. Have. Placed. On. Them. Without. Their. Own. Right. To. Accept. It. 06:16 GG: But. I. Swore. I. Would. Help. You. Bear. It.... As. I. And. Others. Will. Help. You. Bear. The. Burdens. To. Come.... 06:18 AT: thank you thank you serios i didnt i didnt kno thnk 06:19 GG: I. Hope. Knowledge. Of. Those. Trolls. In. The. Past. Do. Not. Trouble. You. 06:19 AT: i 06:19 AT: my ancestor? 06:19 GG: You. Were. Better. Than. Them. Then. And. Have. Grown. 06:19 GG: Your. Ancestor? 06:19 AT: oh 06:19 AT: the other heiress u mean 06:20 AT: or the rumors um 06:20 GG: I. Meant. Better. Than. The. Trolls. In. That. Past. I. Related.... Those. That. Jeered.... I. Do. Not. Understand.... Do. You. Know. Something. Of. Your. Ancestor? 06:21 AT: i um 06:21 AT: yes? 06:21 AT: i was i was kinda surprised actually 06:22 AT: that u never mentioned her 06:22 AT: tehre mightve been rumors about me but h er/// 06:26 GG: I.... You. Mean.... I. Never. Even. Thought..... 06:27 AT: ... do you kno? 06:27 AT: about her 06:27 AT: i mean 06:27 GG: I. Think.... I. Do.... I. Just. Never. Connected. It.... 06:28 AT: yea the uh 06:28 AT: the disgrace i 06:28 AT: shes y 06:29 AT: i stopped at the heiress 06:29 AT: thign 06:30 GG: I. Am. So. Sorry.... 06:31 GG: But. You. Are. Not. Her.... Rumors. Or. Not.... 06:31 AT: i 06:31 AT: i wish i could be 06:31 AT: she 06:31 AT: shes' the one 06:31 AT: who killed the empress 06:32 GG: Then. It. Seems. I. Have. Spoken. Too. Soon.... You. Have. Quite. The. Heritage. To. Live. Up. To.... 06:32 AT: heh 06:32 AT: yea 06:33 GG: And. You. Said. Mythical. Trolls. Do. Not. Exist. 06:33 AT: hehe 06:33 AT: well heres the first then 06:34 AT: not sure there are any others 06:34 GG: And. All. The. More. Reason. We. Need. To. Survive.... A. New. Tome. Will. Have. To. Be. Written.... With. Her. Story.... And. With. Luck. The. Story. Of. The. Twelve. Of. Us. 06:35 GG: Perhaps. Even. The. Humans. As. Well. 06:35 GG: Though. I. Have. Only. Met. One. Properly. So. Far. 06:35 AT: yea i woudl have to say so ont he humans 06:36 AT: we need to work together 06:36 AT: to beat the twinks or at least 06:36 AT: jack 06:36 AT: and scarlet 06:37 GG: They. Will. Have. Quite. The. Reckoning. When. The. Whole. Lot. Of. Us. Have. Discovered. Who. We. Are. Meant. To. Be. 06:37 AT: if u can beat scarlet 06:37 AT: yea :) 06:37 AT: and i can beat jack and 06:37 AT: nyarla can control time lorrea can bring ppl back fromt he dead 06:37 AT: idk what else everyone can do 06:37 AT: but 06:38 GG: But. With. Everything. We. Must. Take. Things. On. One. Step. At. A. Time.... The. Journey. Has. Only. Just. Begun.... 06:38 AT: yea our 06:39 AT: our planets are supposed be able to help us 06:39 AT: theres a quest 06:39 AT: i 06:39 AT: id ont kno if i can go back to mine 06:39 GG: If. You. Are. Worried. About. Jack. Then. Remember. He. Has. Already. Left. It. To. Deliver. Libby. To. Me. As. An. Insult. 06:39 GG: Though. Take. Care. When. You. Return. To. Your. Hive. 06:40 AT: yea 06:40 AT: i will 06:40 AT: im glad uh my lusus is how she is tho a bit 06:40 AT: um 06:40 AT: i dont have water in my hive 06:41 GG: That. Is. Most. Unfortunate.... I. Do. Not. Know. How. Long. The. Water. In. My. Hive. Will. Remain. Before. Some. Leak. Springs. 06:41 GG: It. Will. Be. Quite.... Annoying. To. Navigate. To. The. Lower. Section. 06:41 AT: i uh can imagine 06:42 AT: hope the water is cool? 06:42 GG: Not. Fully.... 06:42 AT: :( 06:43 GG: Though. It. Was. Not. Hot. Enough. To. Harm. When. I. Went. To. Bring. Up. My. Recuperacoon. 06:43 GG: Its. Odd. Seeing. Her. In. Person. For. The. First. Time.... And. Like. This.... And. In. My. Recuperacoon.... 06:44 GG: .... 06:44 AT: is 06:44 AT: how is she how bad 06:44 GG: .... 06:44 GG: It. Is. Bad. As. I. Have. Said.... And.... She. Lost. Her. Arm.... 06:44 AT: oh um 06:45 GG: Well. Not. Fully.... I. Was. Able. To. Recover. It. From. The. Street.... 06:45 AT: okay um 06:45 AT: maybe i can do something... as 06:45 AT: as a sylph of doom um 06:45 AT: doom cant just be rules?? maybe i can. stop her from going 06:46 GG: From. Going? To. Help. You? 06:46 AT: no uh no 06:46 AT: i guess 06:46 AT: dying 06:47 GG: She. Is. Not. Dead. Yet.... 06:47 AT: she 06:47 AT: sounds like she close 06:47 AT: i um im worried 06:47 GG: I. Am. Not. Certain. What. To. Feel.... I. Have. Seen. Lusus. Die. From. Lesser. Wounds.... She. Should. Not. Be. Breathing. Like. She. Is. 06:49 GG: I. Will. Seek. Out. Miss. Fenrix'S. Aid. As. You. Have. Told. Me. 06:49 AT: okay lorrea ishould be helping adam 06:49 AT: too 06:49 GG: I. Will. Not. Have. Jack. Have. One. More. Thing. To. Taunt. Me. Or. Anyone. Else. About. 06:49 AT: :) 06:50 GG: As. Soon. As. She. Is. Done. Helping.... "Adam."... I. Will. Contact. Her. On. Her. Thoughts. Of. What. Needs. To. Be. Done. 06:50 GG: There. Is. Much. To. Think. About. 06:50 AT: okay 06:50 AT: meet me on derse when you can? 06:50 AT: id like to see you 06:51 GG: I. Would. Like. To. See. You. As. Well.... It. Feels. Good. To. Be. Free. Of. The. Witch. And. To. Talk. With. You. Again. 06:51 AT: im glad you are im really glad :) 06:51 AT: ill 06:51 AT: illl see you soon? 06:51 GG: With. Luck. 06:51 GG: Sleep. Has. Been. Elusive. To. Me. For. A. While. 06:52 GG: Though. It. Feels. As. If. The. Events. That. Have. Happened. Are. Finally. Catching. Up. 06:52 AT: yea i uh im kidna glad we dont dream anymore 06:52 AT: hope you can rest soon 06:53 GG: I. Will. See. To. Making. The. Attempt. After. I. Contact. Mr. Aesona. Miss. Fenrix. And. See. What. I. Can. Do. For. Libby. 06:53 AT: okay! im not soonw hen im going to meet ramira but... soon hopefully 06:54 AT: its kinda awkward sitting here with an alternate version of yourself 06:55 GG: I. Will. Have. To. See. What. You. Mean. Though. It. Feels. It. Will. Be. Yet. Another. Journey. In. Of. Itself.... 06:55 AT: uh yea 06:55 AT: um serios 06:55 AT: im alpha aaisha dont listen to her k? 06:57 GG: Of. Course.... You. Are. The. One. I. Have. Known. For. The. Past. Few. Sweeps.... If. This. Other. Aaisha. Is. From. Another. Timeline. Then. She. Had. Her. Own. Serios. Who. Had. Different. Experiences. With. Her.... And. Without. Her. If. She. Had. Died..... 06:57 AT: she uh 06:57 AT: she did die 06:57 AT: and was dead 06:57 AT: for most of the session 06:57 GG: The. Session. That. Had. Merrow.... 06:58 AT: uuum 06:58 AT: im not sure 06:58 AT: merrow was ever supposed to play 06:58 AT: but he sure is here 06:58 AT: he pet my swordfish sprite and uh 06:58 AT: instead of mom i got asshole 06:59 GG: ....Just. To. Check.... I. Did. Not. Slip. While. I. Was. Under. Scarlet'S. Spell. And. Started. Being. Quite. Inefficient. In. My. Rest. 06:59 GG: Correct? 07:00 AT: yes uh yes that uh that was all real 07:00 GG: I. Regret. Not. Being. There. For. You. For. Everything. That. Has. Happened.... 07:01 AT: itts okay were gonna meet up soon 07:01 AT: on derse 07:01 AT: so 07:01 GG: Of. Course. 07:01 GG: Just. To. Check.... Any. More. Revelations? 07:01 AT: :) um 07:01 AT: i dont think so 07:02 GG: That. Is. Good. To. Hear. 07:02 GG: I. Do. Not. Think. I. Could. Take. Another. 07:02 AT: yea um same 07:02 AT: ill see you soon? 07:03 GG: Yes. 07:03 GG: I. Will. Make. Certain. Of. That. 07:03 AT: okay :) 07:03 GG: Be. Safe. 07:03 AT: i will! 07:03 AT: bye serios <> 07:03 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 19:03 -- 07:03 GG: <> -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 19:03 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Serios